halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigma Team
This is Sigma, we're groundside and operational. -Kane-099 upon arrival to Reach Spartan Team Sigma, also known as 'Sigma Team', was a Special Operations group consisting of SPARTAN-II's and late in the war, SPARTAN-III's. Sigma Team operated in secrecy for most of the Human-Covenant War, for many years being comprised of nine members. They were fielded both against Insurrectionists and Covenant forces, be it on secretive operations or in full-blown campaigns. The team fought on many worlds between 2525 and 2552, being vital in many UNSC victories, and lessening the cost of defeats where they served. The team remained unbreakable throughout most of the war, and despite being from a program made secret even from the Reach-trained 'conventional' SPARTAN's, it's members were eventually honoured among the greatest defenders of Humanity in it's darkest hour. Biography Conscription & Training The future Spartans were chosen as part of 150 potential candidates by ONI. However, only 75 could be chosen due to budgetary reasons, and after being kidnapped they were taken to Reach for training. Despite this, ONI still kept tabs on the remaining 75, eventually selecting 20 of the remaining candidates, kidnapping them and taking them to Earth to be trained in secret. The children were put through rigorous training and education, under the control of ONI's Doctor Calvin Roe, and trained by several drill instructors. Another 'teacher' of the children was Richard Mack, a Lieutenant Colonel. At the age of 14, in 2525, they would go through a series of Biological augmentation Procedures, identical to the ones that the Spartans on Reach went through. 9 of the children were killed by the procedure. Several Weeks afterwards, two of the Spartans, Jack-085 and Ahmad-126, escaped their training facility and went on the run. Ahmad killed himself when he was cornered and Jack dissapeared, not to be seen again for many years. Battling Insurrection In 2526, the Nine members of Sigma Team were sent on their first mission to the colony world, Gallis, where there was heavy fighting with rebels. Their mission was to secure nuclear warheads that the rebels were threatening to use, and to rescue hostages. The team had a successful mission, wiping out the Insurrectionists. However, they discovered that there were no hostages; the rebels had been bluffing. The Team were also not able to capture their elusive leader, who left a message mocking the Spartans, and an explosive trap that nearly killed Marco-025. The Human-Covenant War Sigma Team served in many different operations during the Human-Covenant War, and was always able to accomplish the mission no matter what. They fought on many world, many battlefields and always got out alive, never leaving a teammate behind. However, in 2550, that all changed in a massive engagement against Insurrectionists, that brought the team it's first casualties. Two years later, in early 2552, Sigma Team was stationed on the colony world of Harpa when it was attacked by Covenant forces. Sigma Team took two more casualties there, and barely managed to escape to Reach. Several months later, during an evacuation of a colony world, another member of the team, Resk-063, gave his life trying to save thousands of civilians from covenant forces. The Fall of Reach Sigma arrived on Reach mere days before the main attack. As they were heading to an outpost via Falcon, they received a distress call from Spartan Team Tau, who had been attacked while investigating one of 3 Communication Relay's to go down. Sigma assisted Tau, and evacuated the Area with them. Not long after, Sigma was deployed to Outpost Bravo to defend it from Covenant attack. There, they met the second Spartan-III team, Upsilon, and managed to evacuate the base in time. Following Operation:UPPERCUT, Sigma, accompanied by Tau Team, were sent on a mission, Codenamed Operation: DROPKICK. This was a follow-up to UPPERCUT. The team were to board and destroy a Covenant Supercarrier about to go into Reach's atmosphere. The Mission was successful, but at the cost of Frank-A103 and Dom-A178. Not long after, they were deployed to New Alexandria to Evacuate a VIP, Dr. Calvin Roe, the man who had them kidnapped and trained. However, as the three teams got to the building the Doctor was in, they came under heavy attack by Covenant forces. Wulf-041, Dan-A105, Eugene- A133 and Chris-A189 entered the building to clear out covenant forces and extract the VIP, while the others provided covering fire from Falcons. However, Dr. Roe only needed the Spartans' assistance to provide cover for his escape, and detonated the building, killing Wulf and the others. As Roe sped away, Kane-099, as the ranking Officer, ordered the Spartans to pursue him out of New Alexandria. Leaving the city mere hours before it's final glassing, They pursued Roe to Outpost Foxtrot Whiskey. As they approached, several banshees began pursuing them. Dr. Roe, knowing that the Spartans were chasing him, landed, and killed his ODST bodyguard, taking his armour. He then ordered the several Rocket Warthogs stationed on a cliff side to fire upon the approaching Falcons, saying that they had been seized by the enemy. The warthogs unleashed a salvo that destroyed the lead Falcon, killing Sal-A142. The surviving falcons, still pursued by banshees, flew past, causing the warthogs to be destroyed by banshee fire. Upon landing at the base, The Spartans began looking for Doctor Roe, who attempted to board a warthog, but was stopped by Alex-A121. Roe attempted to run, but was quickly surrounded. Despite trying to reason with the Spartans, Roe was killed by Marco-025, for killing Wulf, Dan, Eugene and Chris. Several hours later, more UNSC forces arrived at the base from New Alexandria. The last group warned the Spartans that Covenant forces were on the way. Rallying the troops, Kane-099 devised a plan: He Martin-A136 would stay at base along with snipers to provide cover. Jax-007 would lead a Tank-led charge along the right flank, while Marco-025 led infantry up the left. If things were going badly, they would use their Falcons to escape the base. Eventually, a large enemy force arrived not far away from the outpost. Wraiths bombed the area, and squads of elites began charging in. With heavy losses, the Spartans held their own until several enemy Ghosts and Revenants arrived. By this time, Kane-099 had joined the fight up front. He was almost killed by a Revenant had it not been for Dorian-A188, with a Dropshield. As they began to push towards the hill, Dorian was killed by a Plasma launcher. Marco-025 also used Armour Lock to save himself. Eventually pushing through a cave, the Spartans were able to wipe out the last covenant forces on a small island, winning the battle. Back at the base, Martin-A136, whose wounds had been temporarily healed with Biofoam, intercepted communications from the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, about their preparations to leave the plane, and that any remaining UNSC forces should join them soon. when the others arrived, Martin told them the news, and they flew towards the shipyard. When they arrived, however, the Pillar Of Autumn had only just left, leaving behind a large amount of Covenant, most of whom began to head towards Sigma's location.After checking a terminal Kane-099 saw that there was a single Frigate left nearby: The UNSC Bright New Day. To slow the Covenant down, Jax-007, Nelson-A122, Jordan-A111 and Alex-A121 volunteered to stay behind and hold them off until the frigate was in the air. Kane-099, Marco-025, Martin-A136 and Louie-A199 travelled to the frigate, where they met up with the survivors of Whiskey-04. In the ensuing battle, both Jordan and Nelson are killed. Jax and Alex managed to commandeer two banshees and fly into the frigate's vehicle bay. The Bright New Day was able to escape Reach as it was being glassed. Return to Earth After some time, the Spartans returned to Earth to find it under attack by Covenant forces. So, Kane decided to set the ship on a collision course with a nearby Covenant cruiser as it came towards Earth. At the last moment,The ODST's and Spartans launched the Ship's SOEIV's falling to Earth as the Covenant ship was destroyed in the resulting crash. The team landed on the outskirts of Moscow, Russia. After a long, hard fight to save Earth, the war was won. Down to three of it's original members, Sigma disbanded, the SPARTANS going to work for ONI. Later, they would go on to be the chief trainers for the SPARTAN-IV Program. Splinter Teams During the course of the Human-Covenant War, Sigma usually divided itself into three teams: Sigma Red *Fenn-145 *Jacob-076 *Kane-099 Sigma Blue *Marco-025 *Nef-015 *Wulf-041 Sigma Green *Jax-007 *Resk-063 *Amy-133 Original Team (2525-August 2552) Second Team (August 2552-March 2553) Third Team (2617-December 2626) Additional Members/Units By Reach, there were only 4 out of the original 9 Spartans left. Their ranks were supplemented with Spartan-III's to boost the team to full strength, and two other Spartan-III teams, Tau and Upsilon, were brought in to assist Sigma on Reach. As a link between ONI and Sigma Team, a team of ODST's, known as Whiskey-04, were brought in. They would usually take critical items/VIP's off of Sigma's hands so they could get back to battle.